


Broken

by Starofwinter



Series: Inquisitor 'verse [1]
Category: Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 13:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10361322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: The Inquisitor cries at night.





	

The Inquisitor cries at night.  They all know it, but no one really cares.  No one acknowledges the soft, sniffling,  _ broken _ sounds that echo from the room where she doesn’t sleep.  It’s a hollow sound, eerie and haunting.  Outside that room, she is cold, efficient, and unlike the other Inquisitors in that she doesn’t toy with her prey, doesn’t taunt them, in fact, she doesn’t speak at all.  The stormtroopers avoid her, not because they fear her, but because she is unnerving - catlike yellow eyes always watching, and that unnatural hush.  Whether she  _ can _ speak, or  _ won’t _ is always the question; is her mask a muzzle, or was her voice stolen by whatever turned her into a shell of a being?  

There are rumors about her, one of the first Inquisitors, a Jedi, broken beyond repair.  The Grand Inquisitor was one too, once.  He embraced the Dark Side and the power with it, he revels in it.  She does not.  No one has even seen her use the Force, not like the others do.  When they scuffle and taunt one another like children - despite being years her elder - she watches them with something like disdain.  

When she goes missing, no one cares.


End file.
